Rose Garden
by NileyRox1019
Summary: Read the preview inside :D
1. Preview

Miley was a 17 year old, she was a junior and was probably the smartest girl in her class, but she was considered a loser. She had no friends and was continently bullied.

**Shows Miley being pushed and insulted and laughed at by other kids.**

Her bad luck didn't end there, her mom abused her.

**Shows Miley's mom drunk hitting her.**

She felt alone; she had no one to lean on. Until someone new arrived.

**Shows everyone at high school talking about the new kid.**

He started talking to her and became friends with her.

**Shows Nick hanging out with Miley on the park.**

Just when she thought everything was getting better she fell in love with him.

**Shows Nick talking about his day and Miley looking at him intently.**

The problem was…He was in love with someone else.

**Shows Nick looking at Selena.**

She didn't know what to do, should she tell him she loves him or should she just stay quiet and let him date Selena?

**Shows Miley telling him to ask Selena out.**

Nick started going out with Selena and she could tell he was happier than ever.

**Shows Nick laughing over something Selena said.**

Nick started going out with all the populars.

**Shows Nick hanging out with the jocks and bulling some kids.**

He promised he'd always have time for her and he'd never change. But he broke that promise.

**Shows Selena murmuring something to Nick smirking. **

**Shows Nick walking towards Miley pushing her and insulting her.**

Her life became a living hell again and she had no option but continue living that way. Will Nick ever realize how much he's hurting Miley? Will someone ever realize what Miley is going through and help her out? Will Miley's life ever be good?

**STARRING:**

**Miley Cyrus: **_"Promise you'll never change?"_

**Nick Jonas: **_"Move out off the way you LOSER"_

**Selena Gomez: **_"When are you going to understand no one loves you?"_

**Joe Jonas: **_"Nick, what are you doing? This is not fair for her"_

**Kevin Jonas: **_"You've got to stop Nick!"_

**And so much more…**


	2. Chapter 1

6 am. – Miley's P.O.V.

I woke up again to the annoying sound of the alarm; I quickly turned it off and made my way to the bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower to clean and relax my body. I got out of the shower and went to my room to change my clothes. I decided on wearing a pair of loose blue jeans along with a long sleeved white shirt so that it would cover all the bruises in my body. I went to my vanity and started covering some of the bruises my mom had done yesterday night. Hopefully no one will notice. Then I put on my old black converse and started making my way to school. MY OTHER HELL. I was a junior in high school and I was considered the best student of my class but I was also the school's official loser. If somebody felt bad for being insulted or maybe having just a few friends they should come and see me, that'd make them feel better. I had NO friends because nobody wanted to be close to me. I was constantly bullied by all the jocks and cheerleaders; they were the ones who made school a living hell for me. Sometimes I felt like just giving up and stop fighting, but there was something that would always comfort me and that was music. Music was the ONLY thing that made me feel good, I wrote songs and composed music. I could play the guitar and piano, but no one really knew that.

Finally I arrived to school and slowly made my way to my locker. I quickly got my books and went straight to Spanish class. Like always I sat on the back alone. I started writing a new song on my song book. After what seemed like just a few seconds but where actually more than five minutes something, well more like someone took me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! My name's Nick" a new kid was sitting by my side. I knew he was new because otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here. I mean didn't he know he shouldn't be sitting here? I tried to ignore him for his own well-being but he tried again.

"What's your name?" I ignored him again. I wasn't gonna ruin his life that soon.

"Oh, you write songs?" I quickly hid my song book, took out my notebook and started writing whatever Mrs. Garcia was doing.

"Are you new too?" he insisted. If the kid didn't stop talking I'll explode, and lose all the patience I had left.

"Do you even talk?" He said kind of annoyed by my silence. But he wasn't the only one annoyed. I was DONE with him.

"Miley, none of your business, no and when it's needed" I notices the confusion in his face for my sudden outburst. "Those are the answers to all your questions" I explained.

"Okay" He said still confused "Cute name…Miley" he smiled at me and then started writing as well.

The bell finally rang and I got out off the room as soon as possible. I was walking on the halls making my way to Math class when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly thinking it was one of the jocks. I was getting ready for someone to push me or insult me but instead I heard…

"Hey Miley! Why are you running?" it was him again. Didn't the guy understand he shouldn't be talking to me? So, I just started walking faster this time.

"Hey! Hey! Hold on!" he was running after me, so I started walking faster and faster, sadly it wasn't enough because he caught me.

"Why are you running away from me?" He was serious now.

"You shouldn't be talking to me" I said in a monotone voice ignoring his gaze.

"What? Why?" He asked kind of confused. I guess I'll just have to explain it to him just so he could save himself before it was too late. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Because I'm not the kind of girl you should be talking to" I started "I'm the school's loser and if you talk to me you'll be affected, and although I don't know you, I don't want you to go through that, because I know what it feels to be bullied. So I'll appreciate it if you helped too and stopped talking to me"

"What?" I could tell he was kind of shocked by my confession. "You get bullied?" Haven't I already said so?

"YES!" I stated the obvious "So now that you know you can leave" I said expecting him to run like all the kids did when they found out about that. But he didn't he stood there. "I said you could leave" I repeated it thinking he hadn't heard. But he stood there just looking at me.

"I'm not going to leave" was he crazy or something? I'm giving him the opportunity to leave and find better friends but he was going to stay?

"Are you insane?" I said wide eyed "You can save yourself now. Do it! Leave!"

"I'm not going to leave, whether you like it or no" I could tell he was serious. But I wasn't going to let him ruin his reputation. So, I left and went straight to Math class.

Math class went on boring as ever. It was now time for lunch; I went to the cafeteria and to pick up lunch. Everything was great until I run into Selena, the school's queen and head of the cheerleaders. I closed my eyes and said "Sorry" she just stood there and looked at me; I knew she was going to do something to me. And I was right…She looked at me and started talking.

"Miley, Miley, Miley" she started shaking her head "Whe are you going to learn" she then grabbed my arm and pressed her long nails. I winced with pain. "That you are nothing but a loser that nobody wants" she smirked and grabbed my other arm making me gasp "No one wants to be your friend because you are ugly and fat. I bet not even your mother wants you" her words made me tear up and sob. She then lifted her hand and I was getting ready for her to slap me but someone stopped her. I looked up to find Nick holding her hand. Selena was looking at him in disbelief and so was I. Why was he doing this?

"Who are you?" Selena asked with her high pitched voice

"I'm Nick" he answered firmly.

"And don't you know who I am?" She asked again this time getting near to him.

"Yes, I do. You are the school's bitch, you are the one who has to bring other's lives down just to feel better" Oh-uh! What was he doing? I knew he was in trouble now.

**I hope you liked this first chapter, I know it isn't really good but please review and tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
